


Malice

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: В одной из своих будущих инкарнаций Доктор и Мастер оказываются сосланными таймлордами на Землю, а их личности таймлорды запирают в часы. Но у Мастера в какой-то момент случается сбой, и он начинает вспоминать себя.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)





	Malice




End file.
